Chapter 4/H.I.V.E. attacks Star City
(Earth, Star City) Team Arrow is getting beaten bad by the H.I.V.E. soldiers as their falling back as phaser bolts are firing from the soldiers as the team falls back. Fall back Huntress says as she's firing her crossbow. The others are running from the battle site. We need Typhuss, Oliver, and Laurel Wonder Warrior Woman says as she's blocking the blots with her bracelets. (Warp speed) Thw Enterprise is speeding back to Earth. (Main bridge, red alert) Captain Martin, Typhuss, Oliver, and Laurel are at the MSD looking at one of the screens. So, far the two ships are here on the far side of the planet patrolling making sure we're not getting near Earth, well drop out of warp here John says as he looks at the screen. Typhuss looks at him. I understand Captain says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then Lieutenant Johansson turns to Captain Martin. Sir, we're approaching the drop off point Lieutenant Johansson says as she looks at the Captain and then at her console. Captain Martin nods at her. You better get to the transporter room Captain Martin says as he looks at Admiral Kira, Oliver, and Laurel. Typhuss nods and they head into the turbolift. Standby to drop out of warp 500 meters in Earth's atmosphere Captain Martin says as he goes to the Captain's chair. Commander Kadan presses the com panel. Damage control teams standby Commander Kadan says as she presses the button on the First Officer console. Commander Sito looks at her console. Five seconds to beam down point Commander Sito says as she looks at her console. Captain Martin grips his chair's armrests. Brace for impact Captain Martin says as he looks at his crew. The ship jolts hard as the ship drops out of warp and the klaxons sound again. Lowering shields and beginning transporter the two warships are heading towards us Commander McCabe says as he looks at his console. Sito looks at her console. The Admiral, Mr. Queen and the girl have been beamed to the surface of Star City, Captain I'm picking up an energy cannon at H.I.V.E. headquarters Commander Sito says as she looks at her console. (Earth, Star City) Typhuss, Oliver, and Laurel have beamed to the surface. We better head to the Arrowcave and suit up says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver and Laurel. Right let's go Oliver says as he looks at them. And they head to the Arrowcave. (Space, Earth orbit) The Enterprise cripples both warships with phaser strikes on their main power relays. (Main bridge, red alert) Commander McCabe looks at his console. Both ships are disabled sir Commander McCabe says as he looks at his console read out. Captain Martin nods and then turns to Lieutenant Johansson. Lauren take us down to Earth we've got to give Team Arrow cover fire Captain Martin says as he looks at the young helm officer. She nods and takes the ship down. (Earth, Star City) Typhuss, Oliver and Laurel rejoins the team but their still pinned down, and when all hope seems lost a volley of photon torpedoes rain down and strike the soldiers causing them to fly in the air and hit buildings and flip and hit the ground hard. Wonder Warrior Woman looks at the others. Wonder what that was? Wonder Warrior Woman says as she looks at Typhuss and the team. Then they see the Enterprise fly over their heads. The USS Enterprise saving us by firing photon torpedoes, sorry that we are late says Typhuss as he looks at Wonder Warrior Woman. Dursilla looks at him. It's ok Typhuss we held the line for as long as we could, but they were just too much for us Drusilla says as she looks at Typhuss. I understand says Typhuss as he looks at Drusilla. Team Arrow moves out and pushes back the H.I.V.E. soldiers attacking the city. (Mayor Adams office) Mayor Adams isn't happy about the two warships being defeated by the Enterprise and the H.I.V.E. soldiers being pushed back as well by Team Arrow, as she's inputting commands into the console to prime the energy cannon and targets Starfleet Command all the way in San Francisco, California when Team Arrow bursts into her office. What's the meaning of this Mayor Adams says as she looks at them. Typhuss aims his arrow at her. Its over Mayor Adams, get away from that console now says Typhuss as he looks at Mayor Adams. She looks at him. All right then Admiral you win Mayor Adams says then she presses the fire button on the panel. Laurel tries to stop the cannon. I can't stop it she must of locked out the console Laurel says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss we're on our way to the Mayor's office John says over his combadge. The cannon powers up as the Enterprise approaches it. On the bridge the crew is shocked by this as Captain Martin is at the helm because Lauren was injured by her console exploded and injured her. All right everyone hang on Captain Martin says as he looks at his crew. The energy beam shot out and the Enterprise gets in the way of the beam and takes the full brunt of it as the beam strikes the shields and splits in two. On the bridge sparks fly from the ceiling and MSD and the crew are hanging onto their consoles as the ship is shaking hard from the beam hitting the shields. In the office Typhuss and the others are watching this as the Enterprise's shields are flickering form the beam hitting them. Your friend has honor Dursilla says as she looks at Typhuss. Yes he does says Typhuss as he looks at Dursilla. They see the Enterprise point upward to space as the shields absorb the energy and the deflector dish shot out an energy beam into the sky. In her office Adams isn't happy. What no stop NOOOOOOOOO Mayor Adams says as a Starfleet Marine force beams into her office. Colonel Lorne walks up to her. Mayor Adams by orders of Starfleet Command you're under arrest for attempting the destruction of Starfleet Headquarters and the Enterprise-E Colonel Lorne says as he looks at her.